


Job Well Done

by zebraljb



Series: Tis the Season [9]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - on my deskPorn. That's what it is.  Porn. On a desk.You can blame/thank eggsyobsessed for pretty much standing next to me and cheering me on the entire time.





	Job Well Done

JOB WELL DONE

“You wanted to see me, Merlin?”

“Yes, Galahad, please take a seat.” Merlin removes his glasses and watches Harry sit. He smiles as Harry arranges himself so as to keep the line of his suit. “I wish to speak with you regarding your most recent mission.”

“Oh?” Harry frowns and Merlin finds the wrinkle of his nose adorable. “I thought it all went quite well.”

“Oh, it did. It did.” Merlin checks his clipboard. “I sent you out with the standard issue Rainmaker, cufflinks, lighter, glasses, gun, and oxfords, as well as the Mercedes and the grenades.”

“Correct.”

“As I see it here…they all came back.”

“Yes.” Harry looks thoroughly confused.

Merlin pushes the button under his desk and locks the door. “I remember telling you once, Galahad, that if you managed to bring back every piece of tech I sent you out with…intact…without a scratch…you’d get a reward.”

Merlin watches the flush start just above the collar of Harry’s shirt and crawl up behind his ears. He clears his throat. “Well, yes. I do believe you said that, Merlin.”

“I’m sorry. What was that, Galahad?”

“I do believe you said that…Daddy.”

“Stand up, Galahad.” Harry slowly stands. “Undress from the waist down. Oh…and give me your necktie.” Harry mutely undoes the tie and hands it over. He pauses for a moment and starts to undress. Merlin’s surprised; very little causes Harry to hesitate. He goes over and fists his hand in Harry’s hair. “You deserve a reward, my pet.” He kisses him tenderly. 

Harry leans his forehead against Merlin’s. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Harry finishes undressing and carefully hangs up his trousers. He stands and looks at Merlin. “That’s my sweet pet. Hands behind your back.” Harry turns around and does as he’s told. Merlin binds his hands with the tie and leads him to the edge of the desk. He slowly bends Harry forward. “I’m restraining your hands because I want you to focus on me, pet. Not on touching yourself, but on me and what I’m doing for you. Because you deserve it…such a good boy.”

“Thank you, Daddy.” Harry’s voice is almost a whine.

“I know you’re focused on your mission when you’re in the field, and that you can’t always take care of the things I give you.” Merlin pushes Harry’s shirt up and kisses his back. “So this…this is special. My pet deserves whatever I can give him.”

“Please, Daddy, give it to me…whatever you want.”

“Not whatever I want…whatever my pet would like. But I think they are more than likely one and the same.” Merlin pulls his chair over to sit behind Harry’s legs. He caresses the strong thighs, the firm arse, before finally spreading him a bit and kissing along the bottom of his spine. “My beautiful pet.”

“Oh…oh God, Merlin…”

Merlin freezes. “What was that?”

“I mean, I’m sorry, Daddy…please Daddy…”

Merlin doesn’t answer. Instead he begins a gentle assault, slowly kissing his way down until he reaches his goal. He flattens his tongue against Harry’s quivering hole, gently teasing and flicking until he hears Harry’s forehead hit the desk. He holds him open with one hand and uses the other to hold the tie. He slurps and licks as noisily as he can, wanting Harry to hear it as well as feel it. He slides a finger down, rubbing in tandem with his tongue. “You’re so tight for me, Harry.”

“Of course I am…fuck…Daddy…haven’t had anything or anyone since I left.”

“So you didn’t tease yourself while you were gone?” Merlin reaches into a desk drawer and comes back with lube and a condom. He’s learned to always be prepared.

“No, Daddy…thought about you but I was good.”

“Of course you were.” Merlin lubes his fingers and starts to work them inside. “Yet another reason you deserve a reward, pet.” He stands up and leans over Harry’s back so he can whisper in his ear. “Tell me, pet. How would you like your reward? Should I turn you around and let you use my mouth?” Harry whimpers. “Or would you like to stay just like this…have me fuck you over the desk?”

“Yes, Daddy, that, please.”

“Oh, I was so hoping you’d say that, pet.” Merlin kisses behind his ear and straightens back up. He continues to use his fingers, stretching Harry and occasionally ghosting over his prostate just to make him jump. “Are you ready for me?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Ask me for your reward, pet. No…BEG me for it.” He quickly opens the condom and puts it on, adding lube.

“Please…” Harry’s voice is almost a howl. “Please, Daddy, please give it to me. Give me your cock…hard as you want, please…I’ve been gone too long…need you…”

“I know you do, pet.” Merlin thrusts in hard and Harry cries out, burying his face in the desk, “That’s it…you feel so good for me, Harry.”

“Please…”

Merlin fucks into him hard and fast, holding tight to the tie so Harry doesn’t slide across the surface of the desk. “My good pet…so good…you’re so hot and tight…”

“Yes,” Harry moans. 

Merlin loves seeing him like this, purely at the mercy of his hormones and sex drive and nowhere near the posh and collected Galahad. He scratches his hand down Harry’s back and he hisses, arching his spine. The change in angle brings Merlin against his prostate and he whines. “Are you close, pet?”

“Yes, Daddy, please may I come?”

“I don’t want a mess on my desk, pet.” Merlin grabs the edge of the desk as he pushes deeper, unconsciously hitting the button for the door. 

“I’ll clean it up, I promise I will, PLEASE, Daddy.”

“Only because it’s your reward.” Merlin thrusts hard and fast and Harry comes with a growl, sobbing for breath as his release spills across the desk. As Harry tightens around him Merlin’s climax hits him hard and fast, both hands digging into Harry’s waist. “Oh, my perfect pet.”

“I love you, Daddy,” Harry whispers.

“I love you, too, Harry.” Merlin kisses his back.

“Hey, Merlin, I was…” Eggsy bursts through the door and stops short. “What tha FUCK is going on here?”

“I earned a reward,” Harry says with a blissful smile on his face.

Merlin calmly pulls out and removes the condom. “Gawain, if you could give us a moment?” He discards the condom and unties Harry’s hands. 

“I, uh, yeah. Sure.” Eggsy swallows hard. “A moment. All tha time ya need.” He slowly turns around and leaves the office, shutting the door.

“Are you all right, Harry?” Merlin helps him stand up.

Harry stumbles a bit and starts to turn around. “Said…promised I’d clean up the mess.” 

“No, Harry, you don’t need to do that.” Merlin gently kisses him. He takes his handkerchief and cleans Harry as best he can. “Why don’t you get dressed and sit on the chaise for a bit, and then go down and take a shower.”

“All right.” He smiles up at Merlin. “I love you.”

“I love you, too…pet.”


End file.
